Stars
by Liska
Summary: La storia di Zechs e Noin nei periodi lasciati scoperti dall'anime e dai manga
1. Prologo parte prima

-Nel caso ci fosse bisogno di dirlo:"Gundam Wing non è una mia proprietà,né lo è alcuno dei suoi personaggi, e questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro ma solo per il piacere mio (nello scriverla) e degli arditi che la leggeranno.".  
  
STARS  
  
-PROLOGO :  
  
Lacrime e funerali - prima parte-  
  
A.C.195  
  
Fu come se il suo corpo fosse passato in un rullo compressore.Una pressione incredibile lo spinse in avanti, e per un istante pensò che la sua testa si sarebbe spappolata contro lo schermo come un'anguria matura.  
  
Nel momento stesso in cui quest'istantanea gli passava per la testa ebbe la consapevolezza che, anche se fosse stata quella la sua sorte, poco gliene sarebbe importato.  
  
Invece No.  
  
Le cinture che lo legavano al sedile si tirarono in conseguenza dell'urto e lui percepì il calore prodotto dall'attrito sulle spalle mentre era ancorato ancora più saldamente alla spalliera.  
  
L'azione gli tolse il fiato.  
  
Lo schermo diventò grigio, l'ambiente circostante buio. O era la sua vista ad essere difettosa?  
  
L'abitacolo si deformò, tra lo stridore delle lamiere, quel rumore così simile ad un urlo di donna. Poi una serie di scossoni, avanti, indietro, ancora avanti, giù, una breve caduta.  
  
Qualcosa si era frantumato e le schegge lo avevano ferito alla coscia e al braccio destro.  
  
Poi tutto si fermo.  
  
E lui era ancora vivo.  
  
Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione.  
  
Una sensazione calda e viscida lo raggiunse alla mano: la ferita al braccio stava sanguinando. Gli venne voglia di vomitare e all'improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi scese una cortina bianca; nelle orecchie sentiva uno strano fischio, il rumore di sassolini nel bastone della pioggia, il frusciare delle foglie sotto il vento d'autunno..  
  
Cercò di riprendere controllo del proprio corpo: iniziò col muovere le punte dei piedi, di fletterne la pianta. Pian piano fece l'appello dei suoi muscoli e delle sue articolazioni: tutti presenti, classe al completo.  
  
Tranne che per il fruscio nelle orecchie e il velo bianco sugli occhi.  
  
" Respira, respira, respira" ricordò a se stesso, e fece poche, profonde dolorose ispirazioni.Nella sua gabbia toracica probabilmente c'era qualcosa di rotto."Chi se ne frega ", si disse.  
  
Di colpo il frusciare cessò e fu soppiantato di nuovo dallo stridore delle lamiere rotte, dall'urlo di donna.  
  
No.  
  
Non erano le lamiere.  
  
No.  
  
Mentre lo schermo era morto da lungo tempo sembrava che il collegamento audio fosse sopravvissuto all'esplosione.Esattamente come lui. Un inutile risparmio.  
  
E qualcuno stava veramente gridando. Una donna.Una donna gridava e la sua voce si stava facendo via via più roca.  
  
:" You are the prince of mine "  
  
Gli ci volle meno di un istante per riconoscere la proprietaria di quell'urlo.  
  
Mi dispiace.  
  
La forza delle urla sembrò cedere sotto quella di un improvviso accesso di pianto, ma la voce non si zittì, anzi continuava a ripetere la stessa litania, lo stesso triste canto: "Zechs! Zechs! Ti prego!No!No, ti prego!No, no."  
  
Non piangere.Sarà bello, vedrai, la tua vita, il tuo mondo, la tua pace, sarà bellissimo. Dimenticami, sarà bello. Dimenticati di me per sempre. Dimenticatevi tutti di me per sempre.  
  
Sentì il caldo dell'incendio che divampava fuori dall'abitacolo farsi più intenso.Ma non gli faceva paura. Il fuoco lo inseguiva da 13 anni, ora lo aveva finalmente raggiunto.O era piuttosto lui che si era fatto prendere,  
  
Finalmente era giunta la fine.Il metallo che lo ingabbiava gemette, si sentì un lontano cigolio, delle esplosioni in sottofondo.Ancora poco e sarebbe toccato a lui e al mostro dal colore del sangue che era stato il suo ultimo compagno di battaglia.  
  
Ma l'urlo non smetteva.  
  
Il suo ultimo pensiero fu per lei. In quella vita schifosa, in quella vita che non era vita, era stato graziato di una gioia piccola piccola. Concesse a se stesso di morire nel tepore del suo ricordo.  
  
"Lucrezia."  
  
Ci fu uno schianto devastante.  
  
" Zechs, Zechs! Ti prego, no, no."  
  
Non piangere. Lucrezia. Non piangere più.  
  
Sto morendo.  
  
Stella di papà. Gioia di mamma.  
  
A.C.182  
  
Fuori c'era il sole.Lo poteva vedere dal tenue riflesso che passava attraverso i vetri azzurrati e ultra resistenti della macchina di rappresentanza.Invece all'interno il clima era quasi polare, con gran godimento degli incravattatissimi agenti della scorta.Il condizionatore andava al massimo e Miliardo si chiese se fra poco non sarebbe comparsa la brina. Sbuffò. Stava arrivando l'estate. Era la sua stagione preferita, perché anche nel nordico Regno di Sank a Giugno faceva caldo.  
  
Fra poco fare il bagno sarebbe stato fantastico.Camminando per un sentiero che partiva dai giardini del castello si arrivava ad una piccola spiaggetta. Se l'indomani si fosse svegliato di buon'ora e avesse sbrigato i compiti in fretta forse avrebbe potuto fare un tuffo nel pomeriggio, quando l'acqua era più calda.  
  
La pesantezza della situazione attuale lo scosse dai suoi dolci pensieri.  
  
Stava tornando da un funerale. Il Ministro della Giustizia di uno Stato vicino era stato assassinato con tutta la sua famiglia. Ovviamente suo padre era stato chiamato a presenziare alla cerimonia funebre in quanto condivideva con il defunto uno stretto rapporto d'amicizia e ideali politici.Lo stesso Miliardo aveva giocato spesso con il figlio, di pochi mesi più grande di lui, quando i rispettivi genitori erano occupati in qualche mediazione o nella stipulazione di un trattato.  
  
Erano esplosi, madre, padre e figlio, assieme al loro autista e la limousine. La televisione aveva detto che dei corpi rimanevano talmente piccoli che era servito un esame di laboratorio per sapere a quali delle quattro vittime appartenesse.  
  
Era stato un vile attentato, aveva detto papà.  
  
E anche per questo Sua Maestà il Re viaggiava su una macchina diversa da quella su cui stavano Sua Maestà la Regina Katrina, l'Infanta Principessa Relena, e il Principino Erede al trono Miliardo. Per non saltare tutti in aria insieme.Ma magari morire separati.  
  
C'era poco da pensare a spiagge e tuffi in mare. Probabilmente gli sarebbe stato imposto di non abbandonare il ristretto perimetro della prima cerchia di cancelli che proteggevano la residenza reale.  
  
Fai che tutto si risolva, Signore, ti prego.  
  
Mancava un mese al suo sesto compleanno. Si augurò che la situazione internazionale si placasse abbastanza da permettergli di fare almeno una piccola festa.  
  
Al compleanno di Relena, il mese prima, non era stato invitato nessuno, ma la bambina era sembrata non crucciarsene troppo, forse per la sua giovane età, o più probabilmente perché papà, una volta tanto era lì con loro.  
  
E ti prego, Signore, fai che ci sia anche al mio compleanno.  
  
Il suo pensiero tornò al bambino morto.Chissà com'era morire.avrà sentito male.se si era accorto di quello che stava succedendo.  
  
L'attenzione di Miliardo fu improvvisamente distolta da quella linea di pensieri dal finestrino dal lato passeggero che si abbassava.La macchina si era fermata.Uno degli uomini della scorta stava parlando con il collega sceso dalla macchina dove viaggiava Sua Maestà il Re.  
  
Il cielo era così azzurro.che sole!!! Un bambino stava piangendo.Era caduto inciampando nel marciapiede. La madre accorse e lo sollevò, ma invece di rimetterlo sui suoi piedi, lo tirò su in un forte abbraccio. :" Non piangere, su tesoro, Stella di papà, Gioia di mamma."  
  
Sua madre non lo aveva mai chiamato così. Gioia di mamma. Ripeté nella sua mente la frase qualche volta, assaporandone la dolcezza.  
  
Fu distratto ancore dal finestrino che risaliva ad offuscargli la visuale.  
  
Miliardo si rilassò nel sedile. Aveva sognato tante volte di cambiare mamma.Invece della splendida regina Katrina nei suoi sogni a cullarlo c'era Miss Merquise, la sua istitutrice. Miss Merquise , che profumava di pane e sapone, che aveva le braccia forti e temprate dalla fatica di crescere ed educare un bambino pieno di energie, l'erede di un regno votato alla pace.  
  
Gioia di mamma. Stella di papà.  
  
Si addormentò. Nel suo sogno Miss Merquise lo cullava e gli sussurrava nell'orecchio dolci parole. 


	2. Prologo parte seconda

-Nel caso ci fosse bisogno di dirlo:"Gundam Wing non è una mia proprietà,né lo è alcuno dei suoi personaggi, e questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro ma solo per il piacere mio (nello scriverla) e degli arditi che la leggeranno.".  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Lacrime e funerali -seconda parte-  
  
A.C. 195  
  
Non c'era più nessun motivo per piangere.Nessuno avrebbe più ascoltato le sue preghiere e le sue grida. Non era rimasto niente. Era tutto finito. La guerra. Il sangue. Le sue speranze di felicità. Tutto terminato con un'esplosione che avrebbe fatto invidia al Big Bang. La bocca di Lucrezia Noin fremette e quasi s'incurvò in un sorriso;sicuramente Zechs adesso si sentiva molto soddisfatto della sua uscita di scena, aveva sempre avuto un debole per le cose spettacolari. E per i fuochi d'artificio. Ovunque la sua anima fosse. Perché ormai solo di questo si poteva parlare :di un'anima , di ricordi ,di lontane memorie. Lui non c'era più. Non ci sarebbe più stato. Mai. E l'aveva lasciata in quel mondo a raccogliere i cocci.  
  
§Bastardo.Bastardo .Mille volte bastardo.§  
  
" E ora cosa faccio?" si chiese. E la domanda non era solo riferita alla situazione contingente ma a tutta la sua esistenza futura.Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei? In quel momento le venne in mente il consiglio che Zechs le dava sempre quando si trovava in una situazione senza apparenti vie d'uscita:"Restringi la prospettiva , pensa per piccole tappe." Piccole tappe. § Smetti di tremare§ §Dirigiti verso la prima nave di soccorso che trovi§ Allentare la presa sulla cloche,che aveva stretto spasmodicamente durante il momento del pianto e delle urla ,richiese un po' di tempo , così come infinitamente lento fu il check dei danni subite delle riserve di carburante del suo Taurus. Poi , lasciando che il suit galleggiasse nello spazio viaggiando al minimo della velocità,si diresse verso la nave di soccorso.  
  
I ragazzi erano già lì da tempo.E anche Relena.Ma non aveva la forza di affrontarli, di sentire la compassione nella loro voce, la pietà nei loro sguardi. Non potevano capire; e allora che neanche ci provassero.  
  
_  
  
Solo Quatre tentò ad avvicinarla, una volta che fu uscita dall'hangar.Sapeva delle buone intenzioni che animavano il giovane , come anche sapeva che la sua era una preoccupazione sincera. Alzò gli occhi .Dalle labbra non le uscì neanche un suono.Fece scivolare la mano sulla spalla di Quatre e annuì, per fargli capire che poteva farcela da sola. Il ragazzo quasi sorrise in segno d'intesa.  
  
Un'infermiera la venne incontro per verificare le sue condizioni. § Ho bisogno di un cuore nuovo. Oppure di un veleno ad azione rapida.§ Chiese all'infermiera se c'era una cabina dove riposare. E dove piangere il suo amore partito per sempre.  
  
Si buttò a peso morto sulla branda ,rivolta verso il soffitto. Com'erano potuti arrivare a questo punto? Come aveva potuto lasciare che succedesse? Lucrezia Noin aveva sempre avuto una convinzione : che tutte i piagnistei e le autocommiserazioni del mondo non valessero quanto un'ammissione di responsabilità. E aveva condiviso quel punto di vista con il suo amico più caro. A dir la verità Zechs aveva esasperato quest'idea fino al punto di sentirsi responsabile di tutto. Il risultato era che il senso di colpa lo aveva schiacciato con tanta forza da portarlo alla morte. Ad agognare la morte come la più gradita delle soluzioni. E lei, Lucrezia Noin, lo aveva lasciato accadere. Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Non impedirli di fare la guerra alla terra, né di farsi saltare in aria con il suo Gundam, ma aiutarlo a provare meno disgusto per se stesso, a guardarsi con gli stessi occhi con cui lei lo vedeva. Sicuramente sarebbe stato uno spettacolo più gradevole.  
  
§ Zechs.§  
  
Invece lo aveva sostenuto nel suo progetto di morte, fin dall'Accademia.Non era stata al suo fianco per risollevarlo dalla depressione ma per perseguire un obiettivo di vendetta. Conosceva Zechs così bene, non avrebbe forse dovuto immaginare che la sua reazione all'eliminazione dell'assassino dei suoi genitori non sarebbe stata di compiacimento ma che avrebbe accresciuto ancora di più il suo conflitto interiore.E gli incubi notturni, l'isolamento da ogni persona cara. Avrebbero dovuto lasciare la vita militare, ecco cosa sarebbe stato azzeccato.Ricominciare da capo, imparare di nuovo a vivere come esseri umani.ma ora nulla di tutto questo era più possibile.Era arrivata tardi. Un ritardo di quasi 10 anni.  
  
§Zechs, perdonami.Volevo amarti, ma ho scelto il modo sbagliato.§  
  
Ricominciò a piangere mentre immagini di Zechs irrompevano nella sua mente, frammenti di sorrisi, rari e preziosi, un tocco, un lieve profumo, un bacio rubato.. Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Relena. "Noin" iniziò la ragazza, il viso serio ma non triste.Lucrezia fu presa dall'improvvisa voglia di schiaffeggiarla."Miss Relena, per favore, ho solo voglia di restare sola.Non si preoccupi per me." " Dovremmo stare unite in questo momento di dolore" continuò invece l'altra"abbiamo entrambe perso qualcuno che amavamo." Qualcosa in Lucrezia scattò." Sai a malapena chi fosse, come puoi piangerlo!" Relena sgranò brevemente gli occhi.Prima di darle il tempo per ribattere Lucrezia andò avanti: " Sii sincera Relena, te la senti veramente di mettere la maschera della sorella addolorata quando tutti sappiamo che con lui non hai condiviso niente, se non il cognome? Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma non ho bisogno di nulla.Ora vai.Sono sicura che ci sono cose più utili che puoi fare piuttosto che piangere un fratello che non hai mai desiderato".Disse queste ultime parole con una strana calma, come se fosse insignita di un'autorità superiore di quella data dal legame di sangue, quella di un amore coltivato nell'arco di quasi dieci anni.  
  
Relena se ne andò.  
  
Lucrezia si sedette nuovamente sul letto e, prima di abbandonarsi di nuovo alle lacrime, disse una breve preghiera per l'anima del principe caduto, perché ovunque fosse, potesse avere almeno un po' di pace. Lei, Lucrezia Noin avrebbe invece avuto l'Inferno in terra.  
  
A.C. 182  
  
Lucrezia fece nota mentale di non vestirsi più di nero con il sole alto e caldo nel cielo.Non che quel giorno avesse avuto anta scelta: ad un funerale ci si veste sempre di scuro. Ma per fortuna era quasi finita. I becchini stavano calando la bara di sua madre nella fossa, tra i singhiozzi soffocati di alcuni presenti .  
  
Lucrezia invece non aveva alcuna intenzione di piangere.Lei e sua madre si erano già salutate ,sole ed inosservate, nella loro camera da letto, prima che il corpo venisse prelevato per allestire la camera ardente.Aveva sussurrato alla madre delle raccomandazioni per quando fosse arrivata in Paradiso, e l'aveva rassicurata dicendole che avrebbe fatto la brava e l'avrebbe pensata ogni giorno.  
  
La bara toccò il fondo della fossa. Sicuramente mamma non era più lì dentro.Era in Cielo.Lontana e felice.Magari era con Papà.Anzi no. Sicuramente.  
  
Lucrezia non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre.Sapeva che era morto e che lui e sua madre non erano sposati come tutti gli altri genitori.Era per questo che lei portava il cognome materno: Rossetti.Ma la mamma ,in segreto ,le aveva rivelato che suo padre si chiamava Adriano Noin.E le aveva anche raccontato la loro storia.  
  
Lui lavorava nei cantieri navali della famiglia Rossetti.Un giorno gli era stata presentata Lucia,la figlia minore del suo principale perché la facesse visitare i cantieri. Lucia era bella ma soprattutto era dotata di un senso dell'umorismo sconosciuto agli altri membri della sua famiglia.Adriano comprò anche una barchetta dove potessero incontrarsi lontani da sguardi indiscreti.Chiamò la barchetta "Lucrezia".  
  
§Lucia ,Lucia, luce dei miei occhi§  
  
Poi lui morì. Lucia restò sola a sorbire il biasimo di tutta la famiglia. Ed ora anche lei era morta.  
  
Adesso l'oggetto del disprezzo sarebbe diventata Lucrezia:la figlia del peccato.  
  
Una lapide venne fatta scivolare a coprire la profonda cavità dove il corpo di sua madre riposava. Sarebbe stata la sorella maggiore di Lucia a prendersi cura di Lucrezia.  
  
Una donna a cui, pensava la bambina, piacevano più gli oggetti delle persone. Si voltò verso la zia che l'aspettava austera.Scosse i lunghi capelli neri- i capelli di sua madre- sotto i raggi del sole.  
  
Non doveva farsi schiacciare.  
  
§Vedrai,Mamma,sarò forte.§ 


	3. Figli di nessuno

Annuncio: Gundam Wing non è una mia proprietà,né lo è alcuno dei suoi personaggi, e questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro ma solo per il piacere mio (nello scriverla) e degli arditi che la leggeranno.".  
  
STARS  
  
Capitolo primo: Figli di Nessuno  
  
1.1 - Il Mostro che Riposa nella Nicchia Scura  
  
A.C. 195  
  
Solo rottami.Di tutte quelle persone, delle speranze, degli ideali, rimanevano solo rottami. R.T. sapeva bene che il lavoro che si apprestava a svolgere sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.Lì non c'era vita, solo pezzi.  
  
D'altronde non aveva altra maniera di occupare il tempo; così, quando uno sparuto gruppo di soldati era venuto da lui chiedendogli di usare il suo Scavenger per la ricerca dei superstiti, aveva accettato.  
  
Era quasi contento che qualcosa lo distogliesse dal costante pensiero dei commilitoni persi nel tentativo di salvare la terra.  
  
R.T. era un veterano delle battaglie, ma a causa della sua bassa scolarizzazione non aveva fatto una gran carriera nell'esercito. Aveva scelto la vita militare non tanto per perseguire un ideale, infatti, di ideali la sua esistenza era stata povera, ma per identificarsi con un gruppo,per soddisfare il desiderio di quei rapporti sociali che da solo non sarebbe altrimenti stato in grado di instaurare.  
  
In effetti come trovata non si era rivelata poi malaccio.  
  
§ Nell'esercito c'è sempre qualcosa da fare;se non hai un nemico da combattere puoi lavare il pavimento, oppure preparare il rancio.E nel caso la tua vita privata sia priva di particolari emozioni puoi ascoltare i giovani cadetti che parlano delle loro vicende e quasi finiscono per chiederti consiglio.Roba da sentirsi importanti. §  
  
Per questo la carriera non gli era mai interessata.Lo spazio che si era ritagliato gli dava tutte le certezze di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio squadrò il suo co-pilota.Era un uomo all'incirca della sua età, il viso con i segni di una vita passata nella fatica. Apparteneva allo schieramento opposto a quello di R.T.; era un soldato del White Fang. Ma questo non lo preoccupava.La guerra era finita e nella squadra di ricerca erano mischiati soldati dei due opposti eserciti.  
  
§ Alla fine siamo veramente tutti uguali.§  
  
Un'altra cosa lo aveva interessato del suo silenzioso compagno. Quell'uomo aveva prestato servizio come guardia reale del Sank Kingdom. Chissà cosa provava ora, nel vedere i risultati della follia del principe che una volta aveva protetto?  
  
§Milliardo Peacecraft. §  
  
§ Il soldato speciale Zechs Merquise.§  
  
Un essere umano terrificante. Forse un essere non del tutto umano. A R.T. era capitato di assistere ad una esercitazione del giovane Cadetto Merquise fresco di diploma. Impressionante. Un ragazzino che manovrava un Mobile Suit di tonnellate con la leggerezza con cui avrebbe maneggiato la console di un videogioco. Ma non era solo l'abilità. Era la freddezza. Zechs Merquise aveva sconfitto consecutivamente quindici commilitoni più maturi, senza che i suoi gesti perdessero di prontezza, la sua tattica di efficacia. Una volta sceso dal mobile suit la freddezza si era trasformata in un gelo mortale.Perché quello di Zechs Merquise era un volto senza emozioni.E il suo corpo non mostrava segni di stanchezza. Una bellissima statua vuota.  
  
Ma ora era morto. Fortunatamente era morto.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Al quarto giorno di ricerche R.T. cominciò a sbuffare.Adesso stava veramente sprecando il suo tempo.Era PALESE che non c'erano più sopravvissuti. D'altronde che razza d'uomo avrebbe potuto vivere in quello sfacelo? Sapeva che ad animare i i giovani soldati che lo accompagnavano non era più la speranza ma la disperazione data dall'inutilità di quella ricerca. L'unica cosa che rimaneva da fare era identificare i corpi.Ma seza prelevarli. Ogni soldato riposa sul suo campo di battaglia.  
  
:" Là, là, dirigiti là!!" senti indicare da un ragazzo alle sue spalle, che indicava con il dito indice un grosso pezzo di metallo comparso improvvisamente sullo schermo. Dopo una seconda occhiata capì perché il rottame avesse creato tanto scompiglio: era un frammento della Libra. Le facce degli ex militari del White Fang avevano assunto una strana espressione , un misto di angoscia e orrore.Mescolanza poco gradevole.  
  
Il giorno prima avevano vissuto un altro momento di sconcertante tristezza.Alla radio era arrivata la comunicazione estemporanea del ritrovamento dei resti di Sua Eccellenza Treize Kushrenada.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Lo schermo termosensibile era nero. Traduzione:nessun segno di vita. Sala dopo sala, corridoio dopo corridoio, il grosso frammento di astronave si era rivelata solo una gigantesca tomba. .Stranamente l'impianto di areazione e l'illuminazione di emergenza sembravano essere ancora in funzione; faceva un dannato freddo.  
  
Improvvisamente R.T. si trovò di fronte una gigantesca montagna di lamiere; occupavano quella che doveva essere una delle sale motori, evidentemente deformata da un'esplosione. Scannerizzò velocemente l'area.Una macchiolina giallastra comparve sullo schermo.Qualcosa di caldo.Forse qualcosa di vivo.  
  
§ Forse qualcuno.§  
  
R.T. si avviò solitario, per non accendere inutili speranze, verso il cumulo di macerie e ,lentamente, iniziò ad inerpicarvisi, sempre monitorando la leggera macchia giallastra.Che si fece via via più arancione,poi rossa..  
  
R.T. guardò sotto di sé e lo vide. Come adagiato in una nicchia tra le lastre di metallo c'era un uomo.  
  
Con l'agilità datagli dall'addestramento militare si intrufolò nel piccolo spazio.L'uomo aveva la testa completamente riversa in avanti, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, ancora assicurato al sedile dalle cinghie di sicurezza. Il colore dei cappelli era indecifrabile, tanto era il sangue che li cospargeva. Una tinta che complementava perfettamente quello della tuta spaziale.  
  
La sua menta si risvegliò dalla sorta di trance in cui era caduta.  
  
Accese la ricetrasmittente, fece un respiro profondo:"Ho trovato qualcuno." disse solamente.  
  
Decisero che con le attrezzature disponibili avrebbero cercato di togliere il mare di acciaio che impediva l'estrazione del ferito. R.T. decise di rimanere vicino alla sua scoperta per guidare le manovre in modo che non lo mettessero in una posizione ancora più complicata.L'uomo senza nome aveva cominciato ad emettere un impercettibile lamento.R.T. lo prese come un buon segno.  
  
"Stai tranquillo ,ce l'hai quasi fatta"  
  
"Rowan.".La voce dell'ex guardia reale ad un certo punto lo raggiunse e R.T. si accorse che sotto di lui si era creata una piccola folla di astanti.I soldati scrutavano le macerie su cui R.T. era arrampicato con occhi sgranati.  
  
"Beh, che c'è?" "Scendi un attimo." A malincuore R.T. lasciò il suo sorvegliato e fluttuò verso il pavimento.Poi si girò e guardò in alto.  
  
Di fronte a lui c'era l'esatta metà di un'enorme testa purpurea il cui unico occhio verde sembrava guardarlo minaccioso. Potè trovare anche un braccio e infine un frammento del corpo. Proprio là dove il suo ferito riposava.  
  
Maledisse sé stesso.  
  
Saltò di nuovo verso l'alto,seguito dall'ex guardia reale. Appoggiò la fronte del ferito alla sua spalla poi,sorreggendogli la base della nuca, spostò i. tronco all'indietro,contro lo schienale del sedile. Il lamento persisteva sempre più acuto. L'ex guardia reale scostò la massa di capelli incrostati di sangue e col palmo della mano pulì leggermente il viso dell'uomo, mettendone in luce i lineamenti e uno spiraglio di pelle color avorio.  
  
"Principe Miliardo"  
  
§ Che razza d'uomo...solo un mostro.§ 


	4. Il Paese delle Lacrime è cosi Misterioso

ANNUNCIO:Nè Gundam Wing, nè i suoi personaggi sono di mia proprietà.Pertanto non posso nè voglio utilizzarli a fine di lucro.Questa storia serve solo a placare la mia fantasia ,nonchè quella dei miei lettori.Grazie.

**1.2 - IL PAESE DELLE LACRIME E' COSI' MISTERIOSO...**

A.C.182

C'è gente che sostiene che la bontà di un dolce è direttamente proporzionale all'amore che ci mette chi lo cucina.

Rispettando questo parametro, la torta che Mrs. Merquise stava preparando avrebbe dovuto essere un capolavoro della pasticceria.

Sapeva benissimo di aver esagerato con la crema,ma nel suo cuore era certa di aver rispettato il desiderio del destinatario della torta stessa.

Il principino Miliardo non era un bambino particolarmente mangione, non si abbuffava di dolci, non faceva capricci a tavola quando gli presentavano carote e broccoli, ma aveva un punto debole, anzi debolissimo: la torta alla crema pasticcera ricoperta di panna.

Era quasi finita.Di per sé la torta non era grande, non quella gigantesca piattaforma di panna che tante volte aveva visto ai compleanni di tanti piccoli aristocratici.Né le feste di compleanno di Miliardo erano mai assomigliate in alcun modo a quelle dei suoi coetanei di pari rango: i bambini invitati erano sempre pochi,per via del persistente rischio a cui erano esposti i due rampolli reali, anche se il festeggiato sembrava non curarsene, tanta era la gioia di aver qualcuno della sua età con cui giocare.Di adulti non c'era mai stata neanche l'ombra, a esclusione della regina. Niente fuochi d'artificio, niente banda, niente pagliacci.

Del resto qui non si parlava di una nobile famiglia come le altre. I Peacecraft erano sempre stati, nel bene e nel male ,una storia a parte.

Re Peacecraft aveva gestito la propria famiglia con la stessa inflessibile moralità con cui trattava gli affari del regno.aveva abolito tutto quello che sembrava vanesio, tracotante, eccessivo.ogni manifestazione di grandezza e di potere.E questo gli faceva onore,perché lo rendeva al di sopra di ogni sospetto di ipocrisia.

Re Karol Peacecraft predicava e razzolava allo stesso modo.

Ma in questa sua rincorsa alla rettitudine aveva lasciato indietro qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno.

E Mrs. Merquise la aveva davanti agli occhi.La mano che spalmava la panna sulla forma rotonda tremò leggermente.

Dal momento che la situazione internazionale si era fatta critica, il re aveva abolito ogni genere di festeggiamento per il compleanno del Principe, il 20 di Giugno.Niente torta ,niente amici, niente regalo.

La donna non approvava il modo in cui il monarca aveva cresciuto il re Karol da prima che sposasse la regina e raramente si era sentita contrariata nei suoi confronti.

Ma con Miliardo il re stava sbagliando.

Forse per la paura che la posizione e la ricchezza rendessero il principe un futuro sovrano arrogante e vanesio,gli aveva sempre imposto un'educazione rigidissima con pochi spazi per le frivolezze.

E nel suo tentativo era diventato cieco all'evidente.

Milliardo non aveva nessuna tendenza a diventare viziato o prepotente.

Era il più normale dei bambini.

Era diligente nei compiti e sembrava avere una predisposizione naturale per la lettura. Studiava, rifletteva, obbediva.

C'era un solo problema con lui.

Troppa energia.un continuo bisogno di movimento.A Mrs. Merquise questa era sempre sembrata una cosa positiva, nonostante la fatica che faceva per seguirlo.

Ma il re non gradiva altrettanto l'esuberanza del figlio.

Un esempio eclatante di quello che Milliardo poteva combinare si era presentato l'anno prima durante la visita della Principessa di Alsazia e Lorena.Una Principessa della splendida età di 65 anni.

Flash Back

Palazzo adornato come nelle più grandi occasioni, massimo rispetto per l'etichetta.

Arriva la Principessa Margherita.

Saluta il Re. Saluta la Regina.Una moina alla Principessina Relena e.....

.....:"Ma che bel principino abbiamo qui!Su dai, dammi un bel bacio!"

Si abbassa e mostra la guancia al miserrimo Principe Miliardo.Il bambino , dopo la regale richiesta, avvicina la sua boccuccia alla guancia della principessa e, a pochi millimetri dall'obbiettivo....si blocca, fa dietrofront e va a nascondersi dietro la schiena del padre.

-"Su , Miliardo, non fare il timido, dai un bacio alla principessa, sei un ometto ormai...."

-"Ma Padre, non è per quello...."

-"E allora cosa aspetti?"

-"Quella non può essere una principessa!. Sul libro ho letto che le Principesse sono giovani e belle.Lei è brutta e così vecchia!

Ho visto che porta perfino la parrucca!!!"

La Principessa Margherita intanto, non sentendo le labbra del bambino collidere con la propria guancia, si protende in avanti e, udendo il commento sul suo regale fascino, spalanca gli occhi.

-"Sua Maestà, scusi mio figlio,è solo un bambino chiacchierone con un'immaginazione troppo fervida."

A questo punto la Principessa, non volendo esser ancora ferita nella sua vanità, porge un inchino di congedo e si avvia verso la sala delle conferenze.

Ma non è un caso che i bambini sono chiamati "voce della verit".

Ecco allora che Sua Maestà il Principe Ereditario Miliardo Peacecraft inizia a rincorrere la malaugurata sovrana, le salta a cavalcioni sulla schiena e con un veloce gesto le sfila la parrucca.

Non contento dell'agile acrobazia, salta giù, ritorna dal padre con il truce trofeo ed esclama, con l'orgoglio di chi ha appena sventato un complotto,:"Hai visto!Ce l'aveva davvero,la parrucca!"

Questo davanti a un centinaio tra diplomatici e personalità politiche,senza contare la marea di sudditi che era venuta ad assistere allo storico incontro.

In un certo senso fu veramente storico.

Fine Flash back

La punizione per quella bravata fu una settimana di esilio nella stanza piu isolata del Palazzo.Senza giochi, senza vedere nessuno,tranne la cameriera che portava il cibo.

Al primo giorno Miliardo aveva già letto i tre libri messigli a disposizione.

All'alba del secondo giorno le sue gambe reclamavano vendetta.

Alle due del pomeriggio del secondo giorno il Principe Ereditario Miliardo Peacecraft fu visto troneggiare sulla cima del camino della stanza in avrebbe dovuto restare recluso.Sventolava un arazzo su cui era cucito il vessillo della sua casata. Sembrava il primo uomo sbarcato sulla luna.

Naturalmente quello era il modo di giocare di un bambino di 4 anni.

Re Karol dovette liquidare l'intera faccenda con un'alzata di spalle.

Sul suo volto non c'era il sorriso benevolente di un padre di fronte all'ennesima innocente marachella del figlio, ma un'espressione rassegnata come davanti a qualcosa che non poteva, pur volendolo, cambiare.

Mrs. Merquise aveva sempre attribuito questa mancanza di empatia tra padre e figlio alla grande differenza di età.

Re Karol si era sposato a 49 anni, mentre l'allora duchessa Katrina nel aveva 24.Due anni dopo era nato l'atteso primogenito,l'erede.

La torta era finita.

Era davvero bella, soprattutto la scritta glassata.La nascose nell'enorme frigorifero e iniziò a rassettare la cucina.

Fu allora che si accorse della testolina bionda che era comparsa sulla soglia.

-"Quella è per me?"

-"Naturalmente s

-"Non dovevi. Papà non vuole."

-"Una torta non può fare male a nessuno,no?"

Ci fu un lungo silenzio con Mrs Merquise che passava lo straccio sul pianale di marmo e miliardo nell'ombra, con la testa bassa.

Dopo che fu passato un po' di tempo. Mrs. Merquise tornò a guardare il principe con più attenzione, sorpresa da quell'immobilità che non gli era propria.

-"Mio Principe, qualcosa ti turba?"

La risposta fu un singhiozzo mal trattenuto.Miliardo si portò una mano alla bocca, riguadagnò compostezza,poi disse :"Non ci sarà nessuno.Anche mamma e papà vanno via. Hanno detto che io invece resto a casa."

Ancora silenzio.

-"Miliardo mi dispiace."

Ma Miliardo piangeva, piangeva come il bambino che in realtà era,con le mani sugli occhi ,incapace di trattenere le proprie lacrime.

-"Aveva promesso che quest'anno ci sarebbe stato."

-"Sì, lo so."

-"Io capisco che deve fare delle cose importanti, ma...ma...."

-"Sì,ho capito.Non piangere. Domani è la tua festa. Non piangere."

A quel punto il bambino alzò gli occhi,il viso imbronciato:"Non ci sarà nessuna festa.Non ci sarà nessuno.Neanche i miei amici possono venire."

Mrs. Merquise si inginocchiò in modo da poterlo guardare bene negli occhi:"Questo è un vero peccato,perché io ho già preso il regalo......"

A quelle parole il bambino più triste del mondo si illuminò e il suo corpo sembrò tornare a vivere.

-"Sul serio?"

-"Sì."

-"Me lo darai domani?"

-"S

Improvvisamente Miliardo le circondò il collo con le braccia e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

-"Buonanotte, Mia Signora."

-"Buonanotte,Mio Principe."

Miliardo se ne andò.

Mrs. Merquise si circondò le spalle con uno scialle e si avviò verso l'uscita laterale di quell'ala del palazzo. Pagan l'aspettava con il motore dell'auto già acceso.La destinazione era un paesino dell'entroterra, dove un pastore le avrebbe dato uno dei cuccioli nati dalla sua cagna.

Il regalo per il principino: un piccolo compagno.

La vita l'aveva privata di un marito e della gioia di un figlio, ma Mrs. Merquise pensava che, se le fosse stato concesso di continuare a prendersi cura del suo principe, avrebbe potuto considerarsi più che soddisfatta.

Quella notte Miliardo si avviò verso la sua camera con un largo sorriso stampato in faccia: forse tutto sommato sarebbe stato un bel compleanno.


	5. La morte del principe

ANNUNCIO:Nè Gundam Wing, nè i suoi personaggi sono di mia proprietà.Pertanto non posso nè voglio utilizzarli a fine di lucro.Questa storia serve solo a placare la mia fantasia ,nonchè quella dei miei lettori.Grazie. 

**1.3 – LA MORTE DEL PRINCIPE**

A.C. 182 -19 giugno – ore 10:30 PM- Sank Kingdom

Non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno.Era l'idea dell'inaspettato regalo a tenerlo sveglio.Chissà cosa gli avrebbe regalato Mrs. Merquise? Forse un libro,e sarebbe stato un regalo gradito.O un vestito...:"Oddio,no fa che non sia un vestito...!".Riflettendoci un po' raggiunse la convinzione che primo: Mrs Merquise non gli avrebbe mai fatto la cattiveria di regalargli un capo d'abbigliamento; secondo: anche pensandoci tutta la notte non sarebbe riuscito a indovinare l'identità del regalo,quindi era meglio dormire....se solo il sonno fosse venuto!

Alle undici di notte Miliardo decise che ne aveva abbastanza di contare pecore, e ripiegò sul suo hobby preferito di sempre: la lettura.Allungò la manina sotto in cuscino e ne tirò fuori un libricino sottile e dalla copertina un po' consunta su cui era raffigurato un bambino che volava trascinato da uno stormo di uccelli.

§"_Io credo che egli approfittò ,per venirsene via, di una migrazione di uccelli selvatici."§_

Quel libro era un regalo di suo padre, il riconoscimento per aver imparato a leggere, e forse questo era uno dei motivi per cui il bambino amava tanto il piccolo testo.Sulla prima pagina c'era anche una breve dedica,scritta con l'elegante corsivo di un re :"_Al mio amato figlio Miliardo Karol Daniel Peacecraft,a ricordo di un'occasione in cui mi ha reso orgoglioso. Tuo Padre .Karol Daniel Julian Peacecraft."_.Miliardo non si stancava mai ,né di leggere la dedica ,né di leggere il libro.

Quella sera,per prendere sonno, andò a rileggere il brano che più amava, quello che toccava sempre il suo cuore:la storia della volpe.

§".._se tu mi addomestichi, la mia vita sarà come ò il rumore dei tuoi passi che sarà diverso da tutti gli altri.Gli altri passi mi fanno nascondere sotto terra.Il tuo , mi farà uscire dalla tana, come una musica...§_

".....il tuo mi farà uscire dalla tana come una musica..."ripetè Miliardo con la voce di chi sta pregando.

A quel punto il rumore di una sirena squarciò l'aria.

E il cielo si riempì di fumo.

"La sirena...perché suona la sirena???"

Miliardo non ci pensò su due volte e corse verso la camera dei suoi genitori.Ma il letto era vuoto. Poi sentì delle voci provenire dalla sala principale. Suo padre e sua madre erano lì, in piedi accanto alla finestra e guardavano fuori,suo padre scuotendo la testa, sua madre, con il viso tra le mani ,gemeva debolmente.

-"Padre...Madre..."

I due si voltarono verso il figlio.Sui loro volti c'era una strana espressione, una che il piccolo Miliardo non avrebbe mei potuto dimenticare, neanche da adulto, neanche ad anni di distanza.Tristezza, stanchezza, disperazione, rabbia, e qualcos'altro , un sentimento che in quel momento il bambino non seppe collocare , ma che anni un giorno avrebbe interpretato come la certezza della morte.

Sbirciò fuorì dalla finestra e finalmente si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo.Il Regno era stato attaccato. Il Regno stava bruciando.

-"Papà...."

-"Vai a letto, Miliardo.Vai da Relena e tienile compagnia...."

-"Mamma..."

-"Fa' come ti dice tuo padre,tesoro mio, e vedrai che presto sarà tutto finito".

Dopo queste parole entrambi i sovrani si voltarono ancora verso la finestra, regali, imperturbabili, in attesa dell'inevitabile.

Di fronte al muro di silenzio erto dai suoi genitori a Miliardo non restò che avviarsi verso la stanza della sorella, con il libricino ancora in mano.

Relena era seduta sul letto, evidentemente anche lei svegliata dalla sirena.

-"..Miyaddo?" lo chiamò con la sua pronuncia infantile.

-"Facciamo la nanna ,Relena ,va tutto bene."

§_Ma come si fa a dire che va tutto bene...Miliardo ..sveglia!§_

Mentre cullava la sorellina, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente le parole dei avevano intenzione di fare? Come pensavano di poter risolvere la situazione restando lì fermi?

Chi aveva attaccato il regno sicuramente sarebbe venuto anche a Palazzo....le sue braccia si strinsero attorno a Relena....e come se a rispondere alle sue paure un'esplosione fece vibrare i vetri della casa.

Poi urla e spari..e urla ..e ancora urla...e il rumore di passi frenetici che si facevano sempre più vicini...§_ vedrai che presto sarà tutto finito..§._

All'improvviso capì quello che i suoi genitori gli avevano chiesto.

Volevano che morisse. Lui morto. Sua sorella morta.Tutti morti.Un'immagine di se stesso e di sua sorella senza vita in quell'enorme letto gli riempì la mente.

"No!"

Afferrò Relena e corse di nuovo verso la sala dove i suoi genitori si trovavano....

§_Li convincerò io...gli dirò di fuggire...andremo via ....lontano da qui...lontano dalle persone che ci vogliono male...§_

.....e vi arrivò in tempo per vederli trascinare fuori da un gruppo di soldati dell'Alleanza. Si nascose dietro un mobiletto del corridoio. Relena era silenziosa, quasi bloccata dalla paura.

Il Re e la regina furono portati giù per le scale,fino al grande androne del palazzo.Miliardo si portò all'apice della rampa di scale, si avvicinò alla ringhiera e vide che in basso erano raccolti molti dei domestici della casa e ,dietro di loro, altri soldati.

Un uomo non troppo alto si fece avanti e fronteggiò suo padre.Forse era lui a capo dei soldati.

"Ed eccoci , finalmente, Sua Pacifica Maestà.Le tue parole ammaliano tutto il mondo ma non possono niente contro il potere delle armi.Sei inerme.La tua famiglia è in mano che è giunto il momento di rsi una regolata."

"Non hai molta scelta e io non ho voglia di perdere tempo.Domani ti sarà concesso di apparire in una conferenza stampa in cui abdicherai al trono a favore dell'Alleanza, dopo di che scomparirai dalla scena. Tu e la tua famiglia sarete alloggiati in una residenza isolata in Sud America.La tua attività come personaggio pubblico si concluderà così." .La voce dell'uomo si fece sibilante quando aggiunse" Del resto non hai più un Regno da governare!"

In risposta il Re fece un passo avanti verso il suo interlocutore, la testa alta, gli occhi fiammeggianti."Non avrai niente di questo da me.Non scenderò nella polvere in cui voi vermi strisciate,né ci porterò nessuno tra coloro che hanno sostenuto i miei ideali finora."Pronunciò queste parole con la calma di chi ha già raggiunto, per vie sconosciute ai comuni mortali, la pace dell'anima.

Il comandanta sembrò irritato non tanto dal rifiuto a sottomettersi del sovrano, quanto da quella presenza che nella sua estrema regalità,lo faceva sentire misero.

"Sappi che non risparmieremo nessuno.Neanche i tuoi figli."

Lo sguardo di Re Karol si mantenne fisso e imperturbabile."Anche loro sono figli di questo regno,e con esso finiranno, se così deve essere."

"Come Sua Maestà desidera."Si voltò e si rivolse ad un soldato" Fateli mettere tutti contro quel muro..poi manda qualcuno a prendere i bambini"

Miliardo non riusciva a muoversi.Capiva benissimo quello che stava succedendo ma non sapeva cosa fare.Strinse Relena a sé con ancora più forza.La bambina sembrava essere caduta in una sorta di trance stuporosa.

Poi si compì l'inevitabile.

§_Uno...Due ...Tre...mirare...fuoco..§_

Il bambino guardava attonito quelli che riconosceva essere i corpi dei suoi genitori...e allo stesso tempo non capiva come tutto ciò potesse essere accaduto.E tutto quel sangue sul pavimento...il sangue di suo padre...il sangue di sua madre...il sangue di tutta quella servitù che l'aveva visto crescere...

A quel punto Relena sembrò scuotersi ed emise uno strano suono,una sorta di singulto.

Qualcuno alzò la testa.

"I bambini...andate a prendere i bambini..."

Il corpo di Miliardo reagì come la sua mente al momento non Relena in braccio iniziò a correre verso un luogo che solo le sue gambe conoscevano.

La sua vista era offuscata dalle lacrine che all'improvviso avevano cominciato a scendere.Anche Relena stava piangendo sommessamente contro il suo petto ,le manine strette al vestito del fratello.

§_c'è un'uscita nascosta in fondo al corridoio deel'ala est...§_

Il respiro diventava sempre più corto,il suo fardello pesante, i passi dietro di lui sempre più vicini.

Un pezzo di pavimento franò.Il palazzo stava bruciando e lui non se n'era accorto.

I suoi inseguitori non si sentivano più.

Ma Miliardo ormai pensava solo a correre, a correre, a correre.

Si fermo solo quando l'aria fresca della sera gli riempì i polmoni.

L'uscita segreta l'aveva portato ai confini orientali del parco che circondava il castello.Dietro di lui il Palazzo stava bruciando in un enorme rogo.

Le ginocchia non lo sostennero più.Cadde per terra,Relena ancora in braccio.

E rimasero così a lungo, sfiniti e piangenti.Prima si addormentò Relena. Il sole stava sorgendo quando anche Miliardo si concesse di chiudere gli occhi.

Un' ora dopo un paio di braccia sollevarono i due bambini.

P.S:Che libro sta leggendo Miliardo....?Ma Il Piccolo Principe naturalmente!Che è di Saint Exuperì e non mio!Io mi limito a citare questo grandissimo capolavoro!


	6. Messaggi

ANNUNCIO:Nè Gundam Wing, nè i suoi personaggi sono di mia proprietà.Pertanto non posso nè voglio utilizzarli a fine di lucro.Questa storia serve solo a placare la mia fantasia ,nonchè quella dei miei lettori.Grazie. 

**1.4 – MESSAGGI**

A.C. 195

"Il mio nome è Miliardo Peacecraft, leader del White Fang e annuncio che distruggeremo la terra..."

STOP...

REW...

PLAY...

"Il mio nome è Miliardo Peacecraft ,leader..."

STOP...

REW...

PLAY...

"Il mio nome è Miliardo Peacecraft..."

Avvicinò le mani allo schermo, tracciando con la punta delle dita quei lineamenti che le erano tanto famigliari.La strana sensazione elettrica provocata dal contatto con il vetro la bloccò.Non era la stessa cosa...toccare un oggetto inanimato piuttosto che la carne viva.

Allora provò a concentrarsi,a ricordare com'era sfiorare il viso dell'uomo nella TV, di quell'uomo che aveva amato.Si sentì stupida e infantile, ma non sapeva che altro fare.Il tempo scorreva come un fiume e lei non aveva più alcun interesse a tenere il conto dei giorni; non c'era più nessuno da attendere con ansia, un obbiettivo da raggiungere.

Da quanto tempo Zechs se ne era andato..giorni? mesi? forse anni?che importanza aveva saperlo?

In quel periodo di tempo aveva vissuto come una bolla di sapone che galleggia nell'aria in attesa di rompersi: camminate mattutine, televisione ,radio e cibo precotto. Si era sistemata in un minuscolo e disadorno monolocale, ideale per il suo letargo.

Lucrezia sospirò.

L'unica cosa che le era rimasta era un nastro in cui la persona a lei più cara mandava al mondo il suo primo e ultimo messaggio.

-"_Noin, sono Sally.Ti va se usciamo a bere qualcosa?Così facciamo quattro chiacchere.Stai bene?Richiamami.."_

_-"Salve Miss Noin.Sono Relena.Potrebbe per favore contattarmi.Mi piacerebbe che riprendessimo a lavorare insieme.Le rinnovo la mia richiesta di mettersi in contatto con me.Chiami il xxx-xxxxx"_

_-"Miss Noin? Buonasera, sono Quatre.E' da un po' che non ho sue notizie.Ho chiesto aSally ma mi ha detto che non vi sentite da un po'.Nel caso avesse bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, la prego di chiamarmi al xxx-xxxx"_

_-"Noin,sono Anne.Voglio parlarti.Si tratta di un progetto....per guardare avanti._

......_è l'unico modo,Noin ,guardare avanti.Il mio numero è xxx-xxxx"_

_-"Lucrezia!Per l'amor del cielo,sono ancora io.Quando intendi farti viva?Adesso sono veramente in ansia!Tutti mi chiedono di te ti succede?Lo so che è dura..ma ti prego..devi reagire!Aspetto ancora una tua telefonata."_

_-"Buongiorno Miss Noin.Sono ancora Relena. Desidero rinnovarle il mio desiderio di collaborare ancora con lei.Può contattarmi anche al Ministero.La saluto."_

_-"Maledizione!Ma cosa credi di dimostrare con questo tuo mutismo?Solo per quell'uomo?E che scrupoli si è fatto ,LUI ,nei tuoi confronti?Ha dimostrato,LUI ,di tenerci alla TUA, di vita?Perché non guardi in faccia alla realtà?Ha deciso di lasciarti indietro: è morto!Perché?"_

"Perché lo amo?!"rispose Lucrezia ,abbracciando il televisore.Sullo schermo vibrava il fermo immagine di un uomo che da lungo tempo aspettava di morire.

Restò così, in preda ad una ridicola commozione, aspettando che la segreteria finalmente tacesse,che il silenzio scendesse sul suo dolore.

_-"Miss Noin. Sono Heero .Devo parlarle .Ma...ehm...non sono riuscito a trovare il suo indirizzo.Se vuole comunicare con me mi trova al xxx-xxx"_

PS:Vi è mancata la mia fiction?

Il blocco dello scrittore troneggia dietro di me quindi ho bisogno di molto incoraggiamento!


End file.
